


hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Light Angst, MLB NY Special Spoilers, magical sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: ||Hot Dog Dan was amazing.Seriously incredible,Adrien thought, watching Sabrina show off her long, orange tresses. Her new friend had to help hold the massive hair off the ground for her, but he didn’t look like he minded at all. Another American student was blowing rainbow fire out of her mouth. And yet another was burping up green bubbles.Hot Dog Dan presided over the group like a king on a chessboard, doling out magical steamed sausages in buns from his flying cart as fast as he could.But Adrien held back.There wasno wayhe was going to try one of those. No way. ||---Spoilers for the Miraculous World: New York - United Heroez special!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 45
Kudos: 135





	hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishysib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishysib/gifts).



> For Sibby, my hero. <3

Hot Dog Dan was amazing.

 _Seriously incredible,_ Adrien thought, watching Sabrina show off her long, orange tresses. Her new friend had to help hold the massive hair off the ground for her, but he didn’t look like he minded at all. Another American student was blowing rainbow fire out of her mouth. And yet another was burping up green bubbles.

Hot Dog Dan presided over the group like a king on a chessboard, doling out magical steamed sausages in buns from his flying cart as fast as he could. 

But Adrien held back. 

There was _no way_ he was going to try one of those. No way. 

As Chat Noir, he’d had so many magical effects taking over his body and rendering him completely useless to Ladybug that the thought of a hot dog doing something unpredictable to him made Adrien wary. 

He knew--he _knew_ \--they probably weren’t dangerous. If Hot Dog Dan had gone around poisoning his wares and making people sick or causing permanent magical effects, he wouldn’t be a very good salesman. And he seemed like an all-around decent guy who just wanted to make a euro. Or a buck, rather. 

Adrien’s only consolation was that his very good friend, Marinette, also seemed reluctant to eat one of the magical sausages. He could always count on his friend, Marinette. She was the sweetest girl he’d ever known, and he was ever so grateful to her for convincing his father to let Adrien come on the New York City trip.

He turned to her, offering her a shy smile. Her lips were slightly pursed and her brow was furrowed, her eyes filled with a calculating gleam. She almost reminded him of Ladybug-with-a-plan’s face.

In short, her expression was adorable.

“Sorry, kids,” Hot Dog Dan said, drawing Adrien’s attention to him. “I’ve only got two left for the four of you.”

 _Oh, thank goodness,_ Adrien thought, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. _That’s one for Alya and one for Nino, and Marinette and I can--_

“No problem, Dude,” Nino said, slapping three dollars down on Hot Dog Dan’s flying cart’s counter. Before Adrien could finish wondering where Nino had gotten American money--the airport?--Nino had bought the two hot dogs. “We’ll split ‘em.”

Nino picked up the dogs and split both of them in half, offering one to Alya and Marinette. The class rep blanched as she took hers. Last, Nino held the other half of Marinette’s magical sausage to Adrien. 

Adrien sucked a breath over his teeth and gripped his friend’s shirt sleeve, intending to take him aside but not quite pulling him away from the girls. “Nino, are you sure?” Adrien said, eyes flicking from Marinette to the proffered link of meat in a bun. “I don’t need--”

“Relax, Bro.” Nino laughed. He waved the innocent-looking, mustard-covered hot dog under Adrien’s nose. “Old Nino’s got your back. You just have to try a New York hot dog. You’re in America!”

“Yeah, Adrien,” Alya insisted, gently pushing the pale-as-paper Marinette towards him. “You’re supposed to bite the hot dog. It’s not going to bite you!”

Adrien gulped and let go of Nino. The blond took the supernatural sausage and looked to Marinette, who gave him a tremulous smile. He tried to smile back, but panic was licking at the back of his brain.

He was going to be useless to Ladybug. He was going to be--

“Adrien,” Marinette murmured, gently laying a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.”

Adrien could always count on his good friend, Marinette. Just her permission not to do something he didn’t want to do calmed him down. “Thanks, Marinette.” Adrien beamed at her, taking a deep breath. He held it for a few seconds, and then patted her fingers. “Nino already paid for it. And it’s supposed to be fun, right?”

Marinette nodded, nibbling on her lower lip. “Yeah. Fun.” She raised her dog to him, almost in a sort of toast.

Nino and Alya had already eaten their occult frankfurters and were giggling at each other in chipmunk voices. “Go for it, Dude,” Nino squeaked, making Marinette laugh.

That laughter soothed Adrien. Marinette’s teeth were bright white, and he liked the contrast to her pink lips.

Emboldened by Marinette’s apparent ease, he stared down his hot dog. _It’s not going to kill me. I can count on Plagg. I can still transform if there’s trouble._ He glanced to Marinette, who gave him a firm nod. _Let’s do this._

Adrien and Marinette took tentative bites at the same time.

Nothing happened. Adrien waited for a few seconds. “Huh, it looks like--” he started, but cut himself off with a surprised cry when both he and Marinette started floating. 

Adrien dropped his otherworldly frank and tensed up, watching the New York City rooftop shrink away from him. His stomach bottomed out. He barely had the presence of mind to recognize that he wasn’t flailing, but that was only because he didn’t want to strike Marinette next to him. 

Marinette. Adrien wasn’t alone up here.

They kept going up and up and up, sailing into the sky. _Crap,_ Adrien thought, biting back a gasp. _Will I have to transform into Astrochat to save Marinette? Will we keep floating? Will we ever--_

And just like that, they stopped rising. Adrien’s breathing, which had ticked up quite a few notches, slowed significantly out of relief. _Okay. We’re in the sky. This… This is actually… kind of fun?_

Floating _was_ fun, when it wasn’t heartrendingly scary. Adrien had often ‘flown’ around Paris using his baton, enjoying the wind in his face, but floating--especially as Adrien, not transformed--was on a whole different level. He flew as Astrochat, but he had control of his ascent and descent then. 

This… This was just… being suspended in the air. Floating. Adrien didn’t have another word for it, which would have shamed Nathalie because he was always supposed to act as a thesaurus in his tutoring.

But he didn’t need words for this. Marinette was giggling beside him and when Adrien turned to look at her, he was stunned by how beautiful she looked when she was calm and happy. Her hair glinted in the moonlight and her cheeks were as red as raspberries, as red as holly, as red as roses.

Adrien drank the sight of her in and didn’t think about his girlfriend back home at all. His and Kagami’s relationship was too new and too fragile to be firmly established in his mind, and since they hadn’t told anyone, he hadn’t quite accepted that they were actually together.

Kagami was out of sight, out of mind. Marinette was in front of him.

Besides, they were just friends. And of course friends spent time together floating in front of a full moon in New York City having consumed magical hot dogs. That’s just what friends did.

Then the brunette with the guitar started playing a familiar song. Adrien lit up with a smile. “Oh!” he said to Marinette. “That’s the song we danced to at Chloe’s party!” Adrien liked that song. He liked that night. Chloe was nice to people and he’d had fun dancing. With Marinette. “Remember?” 

“Ohhh! Yes.” Marinette grinned, placing her fists under her chin. _She’s so cute,_ Adrien thought, distracted by how tiny her fingers were and how they’d probably fit perfectly in his larger hands. 

He recalled the way her head had rested on his collarbone as they’d danced. _That was so… nice._

Actually, that was a good idea. Friends held hands and danced together under the moonlight while floating high above a rooftop, right? And Marinette was his very good friend.

Adrien extended a hand to her, crossing his legs at the ankle behind him. “Then… will you?”

Marinette’s cheeks pinked again. She stammered out a nonsense reply that sounded adorable, and then took his hand. Adrien smiled, placing a hand on her waist. 

They floated in circles for a moment, moving in sync, and then Marinette flung her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Adrien chuckled and placed his hands on her hips, pressing his chest to hers and swaying in the air. 

His fingers splayed across the small of her back. The points of contact against her black jacket thrilled him. Adrien felt electrified, energized, excited. Her hot breath ghosting over his shoulder made him want to shiver against her.

He didn’t dare. She seemed to be having fun--as friends, of course--and he didn’t want to distract her with a reaction from his body. 

_Marinette is such a good friend. I’m so lucky to know her._

Adrien recalled the flight over to France, when she’d looked so gorgeous in the light of the sunrise. She’d glowed then, and she glowed now: her skin luminous and reflecting the sun, moon-limned.

And she smelled great. The scents of strawberry and basil and vanilla--and weirdly enough, soil? And green plants?--tickled his nose. He pressed his nose against her hair and inhaled deeply, breathing her in.

She sighed, and the sound just about short-circuited Adrien’s brain. A whole world of promise was in that sigh. He wondered if she’d sigh his name..

Marinette fit just right in his arms. He was a little taller than she was, and as she shifted her head to rest on his collarbone, he couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

He never wanted to let her go.

As a friend, of course.

But unfortunately for him, he didn’t have much of a choice. They started descending back to the roof. 

Marinette looked up at him, her pretty, pink lips twisted into a moue of disappointment that just about stopped his heart. _She’s… upset? She wanted to keep dancing?_

“That was fun,” she murmured, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Adrien had to brutally stuff the urge to turn his head and capture her lips in his.

 _Where did that thought come from?_ he wondered, his eyes going wide as she pulled back and fixed him in her beautiful, bluebell gaze. _She’s just a friend. A very… good… friend._

Adrien felt his eyes soften as his feet touched the roof. She pulled away from him then and the air felt cold where she’d left. She turned away. His cheeks burned as he caught her hand. 

“Marinette,” he murmured, licking his lips, and she turned back to him, hope shining in her eyes. “I…”

“Yes, Adrien?” She practically purred his name, and Adrien’s stomach bottomed out. He didn’t realize Marinette could say something like that… especially not his name.

Adrien cleared his throat. He placed both hands on her shoulders. “I was happy to share my mystical wiener with a friend like you.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. Her cheeks glowed as red as a traffic light. As she pressed her lips together, a high-pitched whine reminiscent of a steam kettle escaped her.

Adrien was just wondering why she was so upset when he heard dual spates of chipmunk-like laughter. “Oh, my gosh, _Dude_ ,” Nino squeaked at him. “Mystical wiener? Are you serious?”

Adrien blinked. Marinette pulled out of his grip and turned away, burying her scarlet face in her hands. “What?” Adrien said, his eyes widening. “What did I say?”

Nino crossed over to him and looped an arm around his shoulders as Alya went to presumably comfort Marinette, pulling her away from Adrien. The raven-haired girl looked like she was about to go apoplectic. Adrien again wondered what he’d done wrong.

“My man,” Nino squeaked, poking Adrien in the chest. “Do I have to explain to you what a wiener is?”

“Uh… Please?” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head. “What did I say?”

“Ohhhh, man,” Nino squeaked, letting loose another frantic, ear-piercing laugh. “I’ll tell you back in our room, okay?” 

Watching the poor, ridiculously-flustered Marinette try to sputter out incoherent words, Adrien realized he was in for a long night. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
